God Help Krueger
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: "No one ever asked me why I murdered." Inside every murderer is a tortured soul, who has a reason for everything they do. Songfic of Emilie Autumn's song "God Help Me".


**A/N: Hey there! This is a songfic. I was on holiday recently, and I listened to two songs constantly, both by the amazing Emilie Autumn. One of the songs was "Thank God I'm Pretty", which was a sarcastic song, outlining the way beautiful girls are outcasts. The second was "God Help Me", which slowly made me realize that it had potential. And it became this songfic, a sympathetic take on why Freddy is the way he is, from his POV, of course. Please enjoy and review!**

_God help me, I don't see, how I can live this way_

_And I don't know why he's touching me_

_Won't you shine in my direction and help me?_

_Won't you lend me your protection and help me?_

Imagine a little kid, in the corner of a darkened bedroom. Shivering, trying desperately not to cry. Well, that was me. I was such a pathetic, whiny little brat back then. Yet, when I remember that little kid, abused, hit, with no reason, I do feel just a tiny bit of sympathy for that tiny little child. But that doesn't mean no one else will suffer for what I suffered back then.

_God help me, believe me, this wasn't what I wanted_

_But no, he's got me, I can't leave_

_Won't you shine in my direction and help me?_

_Won't you lend me your protection and help me?_

As I got older, I learned to freeze my feelings, block out every hit. Whenever the other children called me "Son of a hundred maniacs" and whenever I was hurt back home, I started to ignore them. At the age of ten, I would barely hear them. At fourteen, I barely felt a thing. I hate it that whenever I think back now, my feelings still bubble up: hurt, sorrow, anger...at least, I can use all those feelings against everyone that wronged me.

_Am I guilty or am I just waiting around_

_For the tide to come in, so the truth can come out_

_And if I had a dollar for every time_

_I repented the sin and commit the same crime_

_I'd be sitting on top of the world today_

_I'd be sitting on top of the world today_

You can't imagine everything I went through to create a normal life for myself. I met Loretta, got married to her, had Katherine, our daughter...but it couldn't last. I loved Katherine, of course I did. I vowed to give her everything I never had. But when I looked at any other child, I despised each and every one. Why should they be happy when I had never been? And one by one, each of them paid for the way I'd suffered. Every time I saw their eyes widen and their blood drip onto the blades, I felt so alive. But in a way, I also felt a surge of remorse. I was still human, I still knew murder was wrong. But every time I wished I hadn't done it, I pushed it down and did it over, and over, and over. I wasn't guilty. I was just making them pay their due, to make them as miserable as I had been.

_God, God help me, maybe I'll just learn to help myself_

_Speak to me, don't leave me, he's burning me_

_Won't you shine in my direction and help me?_

_Won't you lend me your protection and help me?_

I still remember when Loretta found out what I was doing. I remember her cry of "I won't tell!" as if she was saying it again, right now. If there was any death I fully regretted causing, it was hers. But it got worse. They took Katherine away from me. She was only little. Then those Elm Street parents came and burned me. Now they pay for that, because if any child on Elm Street falls asleep, then they'll wake up dead.

_Places everyone, this is a test of your stone_

_Do your damage, your worst, and your best_

_All the world is a judge, but that doesn't compare_

_To what I do to myself when you're not there_

_I repented the sin and commit the same crime_

_I'd be sitting on top of the world today_

_I'd be sitting on top of the world today_

None of them knew what I'd gone through to kill them, and I liked it that way. I still remembered my first dream kill. Fifteen-year-old Tina Gray was possibly the most brutal of all of my kills, and I love to remember her screams as the blood splashed out of her, and the stains on her white nightgown. Later, I challenged every Elm Street child to fight. Well, to be honest, the Dream Warriors challenged me. They were led by Nancy Thompson, and, credit where credit's due, that girl was the only one of the one-time survivors that I respected. Kristen was just a screaming bitch and deserved to get burned the way I did, and Alice...I'd die again and never come back if she went with me. All those kids did their worst, but none of the Dream Warriors were strong enough. As I told Alice, I am eternal.

_Don't make me choose_

_I've got too much to lose_

_Don't make me choose_

_I've got too much to fucking lose_

No one ever asked me why I murdered. Not that I would tell them, but if I still had the feelings I had as a child, I would be deeply hurt. As it is, I never want to stop killing. Maybe Katherine will, at some point, change her mind about me, and follow in my footsteps. I've lost so much. I never wanted to choose between her and all my children. In both cases, there would be so much to lose.

_For I am with you, and also with you_

_For I am with you, and also with you_

Back in those days when I was young, I used to pray to God to help me. I was so stupid then. Now, I know better. Nobody but me is going to change what happens. But, every time I die, I can't help but say, just one more time...

_God help me._

**Did I make Freddy too OOC? I mean, that was the point. But I wanted to show off that inside every killer, there is a tortured soul. Please, even if you hated it and think Freddy should kill me, review and tell me everything you thought!**


End file.
